


Lightning

by Aikatsu



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikatsu/pseuds/Aikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm outside has been going on for hours. With it Farkle is given enough time to memorize Riley's every movement as she paces the room. How can one person be a sun when the world rages around them? He doesn't know, but it leads to one fatal question... And, well, they don't know when to stop when they get going. A promise is made and a journey begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

Rain pelted against their large bay window. The only lighting in their room came from the strikes of the storm raging outside. Their phones had died hours earlier through use of being flashlights and Riley calling her parents for the duration (she had never gotten rid of a fear of storms). Try as he might, Farkle couldn't seem to calm his girlfriend now. Even now as the storm was dying down, Riley continued to pace the floor of their room every once and a while yelping when she'd kick the bedpost. He'd tried holding her and reminding her walking would only end in stubbing her toe, but Riley wouldn't hear of it.

So instead he shut up and kept his eyes trained on where he saw her outline. Every lightning strike illuminated her features and he noted several things. Her hair had gotten frizzy with a mixture of all the electricity outside and the way her fingers kept combing through it. It now fell in odd angles against her faces, hiding eyes and cheeks and for a moment he's reminded of a younger, dark clad version of her. Once, she even stops midstride to stare at him as a bolt struck the light pole below. Her brown eyes widened in fear that made even his heart thump in his chest--He'd been filled with a sudden desire to protect her even though he understood logically there was nothing more he could do.

He wasn't Zeus, after all.

He noticed the way she chewed her fingernails in a count, as if using each bite to count how far away the storm was. At one point he found himself wondering if she was somehow growing new ones given how long it'd been going on. In spite of that bizarre worry he found he likes watching the way she muttered quietly to herself as if the words were a mantra that was giving her hope the storm would be over soon. Perhaps they even were. He'd never claim to understand to fully understand her thought process even after all of these years.

Farkle considers the way she stops and turns, always with a sort of hop skip. It was cute and somehow he'd never noticed it before, somehow it made her seem more like a fairy princess than before. One of those times he can't help the small laugh that escapes as does so with a practical spin. His laughter being the first sound to break the dutiful silence in the past hour makes both of them start. Farkle looks up just in time to see another strike giving him a clear view of Riley's dubious face.

"What?" she demanded, fingers twisting in her hair.

"Nothing," Farkle responds quickly, hands up, "I was just noticing it was cute how you turn. It's like your body gets all excited for you."

Riley flushes and even without proper light Farkle knows she does. He chews on his bottom lip as he slides his feet off of their bed. Shifting his feet slightly to wake them up he moved quietly to stand in front of her. Even nearly inches apart he could barely make out the young woman's features. The only thing that stood out is the glinting of her eyes, somehow bright even in the darkness. “What?” She insisted once more, the shaky sound of her voice telling him without meaning how much that statement had just flustered her.

“Nothing,” he reiterates, laughter in his voice. His hands move to gently grip hers. Farkle feels her stiffen in surprised at the touch, but squeezes her hands tightly before walking slowly backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Sitting down he pulls on her hands urging her to do the same. Reluctantly, Riley follows along shifting to sit almost on top of him when another crashing of thunder scares her. His own hand entwines instinctively with hers.

Farkle moves carefully to guide Riley to lie down in the bed. He feels her hesitates but insists on the tugging. Riley concedes quietly, scooting in close to him when he lies down as well. Both of Farkle's arms move to engulf her protectively against his chest. He feels Riley trying to slow her breath, snuggling in closer to the beat of his heart.

They stay like that for a while until a particularly loud crash makes Riley jump slightly once more. Farkle's arms tighten around her in response, but Riley gives out a self-deprecating laugh. “I'm sorry,” she explains in between each, “I must be pretty silly to still be afraid of storms and the dark, huh?” “Not at all,” Farkle says without missing a beat, “actually, being afraid of the dark is a natural human instinct. Predators come out in the dark.”

Riley's fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt. “Do you ever stop thinking about science?” she says between laughs.

“Yes,” Farkle responds abruptly, surprising even himself. He doesn't need light to show him that Riley shifted upwards to look at where she knew his face to be. He didn't need it to understand that she was staring at him with a curiosity she gave to so much of the world. He didn't even need to be able to hear to know his heart was pounding ferociously against his chest.

“...Science doesn't help me understand I'll always be there for you,” he remarks.

“Well, yeah,” she agrees perplexed, “but what does that have to do with it?”

Farkle swallows roughly, throat as tough as sandpaper. Once more he finds himself thankful for the limited lighting they were in. If Riley could see him now she'd peer into him and know exactly what he was thinking—To be honest, he wasn't completely sure if she was incapable of that right now. “Uh,” he tries, but as he continues to speak his voice suddenly dies. His voice comes off in a tiny chipmunky squeak and he's not even sure the sounds that come out were any language.

Farkle thumps his head against the pillow with a groan. He can't even remember what he wanted to say anymore. Then Riley's laughing, actually laughing. His vision feels with color and light that a thousand suns and lightning strikes couldn't compare to. There was a storm without end just outside their window and here they were in a grove of rainbows. That was every day with Riley Matthews and it was the same thing he found himself thinking this entire evening—Even as she drove him nuts by stubbing her toe fifty times, or how she complained it was the Great Flood all over again. Riley Matthews would always blow any storm away.

“Marry me.”

Riley stops laughing. The rumbling seems a million miles away. Farkle's heart stops beating. If someone dropped a pin in that moment he was sure it wouldn't be heard either. Everything stopped for no more than a second, but it all changed in that moment. He feels Riley shift, moving to lean on his chest to look at him directly. Light isn't needed to know she's trying to pick apart if she really heard him say that.

“Farkle?”

Her voice quivers. It's the sound of hope and fear and everything in between. Farkle immediately categorizes it as a voice he never wants to hear her make anymore. But what if he reaffirms what he says and she turns him down? Where would that leave them? He knows it's stupid, but he can't help but worry that she'll say no. She'll laugh at him or won't believe him. But what if she says yes?

He swallows roughly once more.

“Marry me.”

Riley hesitates before speaking, “Do you mean it?”

Farkle's heart plummets in his chest. He meant it with every fiber of his being. He understood it more than any laws of physics. How could she not see that? He shakes his head rolling over abruptly. “Farkle?” Riley asks, he answers with a silent shake of his head she can't see. “I didn't mean it like that—” She tries to continue, but he's not listening. Instead he's opening his bedside table and shuffling inside blindly. He hears her continue rambling off apologies but he can't focus on them. Finally his hands slide along a small box and he grips it tightly in his fingers.

“Farkle,” Riley tries again, but she's met with the young man turning back to her and accidentally shoving something in her stomach. The last syllable his name is lost in a puff as her fingers trace the box's outline. She feels the crease where it opens and her eyes widen. “Is this?” She squeaks quietly. Farkle doesn't move from his half sprawled out position instead saying in the tiniest voice he can, “Open it.”

Riley's fingers shake as she opens the box. Her fingers running over the side of a smooth surface that moves up to something bumpy, then smooth again. A perfectly timed strike of lightning confirmed what she knew it was: A ring. Her fingers continue running over it numbly, her mind stuck on the idea of its meaning. Her thoughts interrupted by Farkle's voice cutting through, rising above everything.

“It's you.”

“What?” She questions once more with a start.

“It's you,” he repeats himself once more, “science is secondary to you. I could be thinking about the formation of lightning, but instead I think about how it's light only lasts a matter of seconds. When you smile it's never-ending. You laugh and I feel it in my bones. I like storms and you hate them and that's okay because I'll always be here to protect you. Whatever is out there doesn't matter as long as I'm with you.”

“Farkle,” she trembles.

He shifts once more in his position. All awkward and lost like a duckling trying to swim for the first time. “Please say yes,” he requests meekly. The words are barely out of his mouth before she's on him. Her lips crash against him blindly. Their teeth bumping harshly against each other but what would usually make them pull away only entices them further. She pins him to the bed with her body, elbows just barely bracing her against the pillows. Farkle's hands find her waist in a movement they felt born to do.

Their tongues make their own dance begging for entrance. The kiss felt like a first one and a last one. A hello and a goodbye. A liftetime all rolled into one. It was a silent promise that a friendship would become a partnership. It lasted an eternity, each one relaxing into it until they forget time. They existed in a moment where nothing else could break into...

...A flicker makes them jump a part. More flickering happens in rapid succession and the two stare blearily around the room. “Oh,” Riley mumbles, rubbing her eyes not yet moving from her position on her former boyfriend. Farkle leans back against the bed spread and closes one eye. “So was that a yes?” He teases, going straight to the point.

Riley glances at him with a quirked brow before rolling off of him. She moves to stand up and opens the box in her hands. “I was just kidding,” Farkle says quickly, sitting back up. Riley gives him a deadpanned look, eyes turning back to the ring in her hands. She doesn't answer him as she crosses the room enjoying the fear she felt radiating off of the boy. Quietly she slips the ring out of the box and places it deliberately on her finger. When she turns back to him, Farkle's staring at her in alarm in confusion.

Her smile is nothing short of devious as she flicks off the light switch. “Riley?” Farkle squeaks in perpetual fear. Still, she refuses to respond to him as she makes her way to the bed. “Okay,” he tries weakly, “forget I said anything—I know there's—you probably have better stuff to do then—you know-marry me--”

Riley gives half a laugh which earns a squeak. This time she does answer, though, moving to press her weight against him. Her fingers press into his chest, mouth moving to his throat. She exhales, lips so close she can feel him gulp. Very carefully she places a kiss there enjoying the small, whimpering sound that seems to escape his lips. Slowly she moves, lightly nipping against his lips. “Riley,” he breathes out heavily.

“Hmmm?” She returns tilting her head just slightly, “what is it, Farkle?”

“If you're going to kill me just get it over quickly, please,” he whimpers, voice torn between fear and something that she knew was lust. Fingers gripping more of her shirt she shakes her head. “I'm insulted,” she jokes, “I have much better plans in mind than killing my future husband.”

“Oh no,” he mumbles before realizing something, “wait, husband?”

“Mhm,” she hums pressing her lips against his tantalizing, hands drawing down her chest, “unless you're changing your mind?”

“No!”

He practically shouts the word out and she can't help but laugh. “Good,” she returns, capturing his lips once more. Riley's hands move to snake under his shirt shoving it up to his shoulders. Farkle shudders under her at the coolness of her fingertips. She pulls away just slightly to say something, but he's reaching up to reclaim her lips his own fingers getting lost in the curls of her hair.

She laughs against his lips this time mumbling about how they can't get undressed if they don't separate. When Farkle shakes his head no, Riley's hand trails down the slope of his belly to the fabric of his jeans. Instinctively his hips raise up to meet her hand giving him away. He groans a sigh of defeat into the kiss.

Riley nips against his lips once more in success before pulling away slightly to pull off his shirt. She tosses it to the side, returning to her ministrations against his throat. Farkle pulls away slightly, moving his hand to wedge itself between the girl and her destination. “Hey,” she said outraged. Farkle laughs, “Fair is fair, my dear.” His own hands have suddenly found themselves at the hem of her shirt as she gives a quiet 'oh'. Farkle does away with her shirt quickly and they find themselves one once more.

His fingers trail nonsensical pattern against her skin, going from belly to breast and then back again. Her skin tingles like it's on fire and the only coherent thing she can say is a tiny sound he wants to hear over-and-over again.

Slowly their ministrations change. Sometimes they kiss in a heated battle, but then he unclasps her bra for the first time. Riley worries as he peels it away, but there's no reason for her to. He loves everything about her, down to ever last freckle. Words fail him and science would ruin the moment, so he just acts. He presses tender kisses against ever expanse of skin he can reach. When his lips touch her breasts he's rewarded with a tiny mew and her hands gripping his scalp urging him to stay there.

Farkle doesn't, however, continuing his journey of softly laden kisses to the hem of her pants. Once there his hands hesitate at her sides, eyes glancing up searchingly in the dark. Riley answers him by taking his hands into her own and guiding them to the button. Together they slowly pulled away the constricting fabric from her waist before turning to his.

A tentative energy feels the air at the realization the thinnest piece of garments was the only thing that was keeping them from being fully naked against each other. Farkle's fingers find hers and twist against them. Hers meets his and a familiar rhythm until they clasped against each other perfectly, enticing a smile out of the two of them. This was right, they were right. He knew it just as he knew the sun would come up in the morning. She knew it as she knew everything, she believed in them. They both did and it's with a joined thought they entered the final step into adulthood.

A sweet and tender kiss that started with hesitation became quickly fiery and passionate. They searched the other's mouth for a fullness that couldn't be met anymore. They break apart for air with Riley's fingers pulling the elastic down his hips. “You're sure?” he whispers in a breath. “Absolutely.” Their patience gone as they pulled away the tiny, minuscule pieces of fabric keeping them apart. Even upon the realization neither balked this time, fully aware of the journey they were about to go on.

Farkle shifts so he's pushing Riley under him. She gives a small sound as his member glides against her and Farkle's certain he'll be a goner before they get much further. He tries to ignore that inevitability instead pressing his lips lightly against hers, fingers caressing her cheek.

Riley rises against him impatiently soliciting a harsh gasp from the young man. He stops hesitating, positioning himself before slowly entering her. Riley whimpers, but when Farkle tries to stop digs her palms into his back. Farkle pushes the rest of the way in and when he opens his mouth to ask a question Riley buries it with her lips.

The two join in rhythm that's lasted through the ages. Each dotting kiss and touch creating their own beat as the explore the other more fully. He finds more sounds to love, more he yearns to hear. Somehow, she memorizes every freckle on his shoulder as the darkness of the night engulfs them.

For the first time Riley Matthews finds she doesn't mind it as much. She never will again as long as it's with him. And Farkle Minkus plans to ensure as much. Their conversation is unspoken but they understand each other with their movements as one.


End file.
